Shadow behind the Cloud
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Selbst der kleinste Rempler kann zur Prügelei führen, aber ganz so hilflos wie sie aussieht ist Sayori nicht und trotzdem kommt ein gewisser schwarzhaariger zur Hilfe... / Pair: leichtes Kyoya x OC


Hey Leute! ;)  
Ich habe mich nun auch mal an einen Os hier bei Reborn! versucht und tada~ hier ist er!  
Und da ich total Bock darauf habe, wird zu diesem OS auch noch eine Story entstehen, welche ich möglicherweise ebenfalls hier hochladen werde.  
Mal gucken, nun aber viel Spaß beim lesen! :3

_Beware of the Darkness_

Ich stand umzingelt von sechs Schlägertypen in einer Sackgasse hinter der Namimori Mittelschule und war mir nicht sicher was ich nun machen sollte.

„Wie konnte es bloß nur zu dieser Situation kommen?", murmelte ich vor mich hin, während ich einmal um mich schaute, behielt meinen Gesichtsausdruck dabei eher ruhig.

Eigentlich viel mir nichts wirklich ein, was zu dieser Situation hätte führen können, ich war schließlich nur ausversehen gegen diesen einen Typen gelaufen, als ich drohte zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen, wofür es jetzt wahrscheinlich schon zu spät für war…

„Oh genau, das musste es gewesen sein!", meinte ich noch einmal leise zu mir, auch wenn ich in dieser Sache keinen Grund sehen konnte ein Mädchen in die Ecke zu drängen…

Okay, hätte man das mit mir gemacht dann wäre der Spieß wahrscheinlich umgedreht, aber so rum… nope.

„Haben wir dich Kleine. Du entkommst uns nicht mehr.", kam es nun von einem der Schlägertypen, welcher eine Glatze besaß, kein schöner Anblick bei diesem Gesicht, zudem klang seine Stimme ein wenig aggressiv, wenn aber auch ein wenig aus der Puste… musste wohl an der Verfolgungsjagd liegen.

Aber ich meine ja nur, es ist doch nur natürlich wegzurennen wenn man mit einem Mal verfolgt wird, das wir nun hinter der Schule gelandet waren war dabei eher Zufall.

Aber das spielte für mich gerade eher weniger von belangen und ich legte meinen Kopf ein wenig fragend zur Seite, sah mein Gegenüber an.

„Ach ja? Aber warum denn? Ich hab doch überhaupt nichts gemacht das euch dazu bringen sollte, oder seid ihr einfach nur auf Streit mit einem Augenscheinlich wehrlosen Mädchen aus?", entgegnete ich ruhig, ließ jedoch einen gewissen Anteil an Hohn mit in meine Stimme fließen, jedoch nur so viel das es er Unterschwellig zu hören war.

Die Mienen der Männer verfinsterten sich zunehmend, hatten sie den schwingenden Unterton herausgehört, welcher ihnen anscheinend nicht zuzusagen schien.

Die Folge daraus war, dass die Männer versuchten den Kreis um mich zu verengen, versuchten bedrohlicher zu wirken.

Aber es interessierte mich nicht was sie taten, das Ganze begann mich zu langweilen und ich begann schon meine Hände in meinen Ärmeln um meine Ketten zu schließen.

„Von wegen! Erst läufst du einen von uns um und dann verpisst du dich auch noch so dreist! So legt man sich nicht mit uns an und vor allem kein Mädchen. So leicht lassen wir dich nicht damit davon kommen.", knurrte nun ein anderer Kerl, welcher eine fette Narbe im Gesicht hatte, ebenfalls kein sonderlich schöner Anblick, zusätzlich begannen sie nun auch noch Schlagstöcke und Messer hervor zu holen… ernsthaft?

Die wussten wohl nicht wer ich war oder wo sie sich befanden… und die Zeit hatten diese Idioten anscheinend auch aus den Augen verloren.

Fast verspürte ich schon sowas wie Mitleid, allerdings nur fast.

Das würde heute böse für diese Typen ausgehen.

Im nächsten Moment kam auch schon der erste mit einem Schlagstock auf mich zu und wollte gerade ausholen, als ich an der Kette in meinem Ärmel zog und diese mitsamt eines daran befestigten Stabes um die Waffe des anderen wickeln ließ, behielt dabei jedoch das andere Ende der Kette noch fest im Griff.

Überrascht und auch ein klein wenig geschockt sah der Angreifer, das Narbengesicht von zuvor, mich an.

Im Vergleich zu vorher, ließ ich dieses Mal jedoch mein Gesicht meine wahren Gefühle zeigen: Langeweile und Verachtung.

Sah meinem Gegenüber mit einem kalten, durchdringenden Blick aus schwarzgrauen Augen entgegen, welcher den anderen für einen Moment zusätzlich gefrieren ließ.

„Wirklich? Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ihr gegen einen Schatten eine Chance habt?", erkundigte ich mich ruhig, kalt, gelangweilt und einfach nur weil ich es konnte, ließ ich aus dem Stab am Ende meiner Kette eine Klinge hervorschnellen, welche meine Waffe als Kusarigama verriet.

Die Augen der Typen weiteten sich daraufhin ein klein wenig, ob es aufgrund meiner Worte war oder aufgrund der Waffe, wusste ich allerdings nicht und nach nur einem Augenblick schienen sie sich auch schon wieder gefasst zu haben.

Der Glatzkopf trat nun mit einem Messer bewaffnet einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Pah! Als ob du uns damit angst einjagst Kleine! Das ist doch sicherlich nur irgend so ein Spielzeug und nicht echt.", verkündete er, nur um im nächsten Moment jedoch zu stocken und verwundert eine Hand zu seiner Wange zu führen und die Tropfen Blut zu betrachten, welche sich nun auf dieser wie auch auf seiner Wange abzeichneten.

Ich hielt dabei währenddessen meine Waffe wieder in den Händen und ließ die Klinge wieder zurück schnellen, an welcher für einen Moment noch ein paar Blutstropfen des Mannes gehangen hatten.

Die erschrockenen Blicke der Männer und der Schritt den sie alle zurück traten ließ mir ein Lächeln entlocken, mehr jedoch die Person die unbemerkt und mit einem Mal hinter den Männern auftrat.

„Sayori! Der Unterricht hat schon vor einer Viertelstunde angefangen. Was suchst du noch hier und wer sind diese idiotischen Herbivore?", erklang plötzlich die gereizt klingende Stimme einer mir sehr vertrauten Person und mein Blick traf kurz die sturmgrauen Augen jener schwarzhaarigen Person.

Während meine Stimmung sich mit einem Hal aufzuhellen begann, wirkten die Gesichter der anderen wie aus Stein gemeißelt und ich konnte sehen wie bei ihnen die Zahnräder zu laufen begannen.

Jeder verstreichende Moment zeigte mehr ihres Horrors.

„Kyoya! Ich habe mich schon gefragt wo du gesteckt hast! Diese Typen wollten mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen und gerade eben wollte ich diese Kiseichu auch nach Hause schicken… oder ins nächste Krankenhaus.", grinste ich nun Kyoya an und steckte mir eine nachtschwarze Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

Wenn Kyoya mein grinsen gesehen hatte, dann ließ er sich nichts anmerken als er näher kam und schaute stattdessen auf die anderen, seine Tonfas bereit in seinen Händen.

Die Schläger bekamen es langsam mit der Angst zu tun, während ich einem von ihnen was flüstern hörte.

„Oh nein, nicht Hibari Kyoya! A-aber das heißt… Kiharu Sayori, der Schatten ist dieses Mädchen?!"

Die Worte ließen mich noch breiter grinsen, während der schwarzhaarige nun zum sprechen ansetzte.

„Hm, wenn das so ist… Dann macht euch auf was gefasst. Niemand verletzt einfach die Regeln der Namimori Mittelschule ohne ungestraft davon zu kommen, ihr dämlichen Herbivore. Ihr habt diese Schule ohne Genehmigung betreten, führt Waffen mit euch herum, habt eine Schülerin vom Unterricht abgehalten, bedroht und noch ein Grund euch zu Tode zu beißen: Sie ist meine Freundin.", verkündete Kyoya mit kalter Stimme, in welcher seine übliche Aggression mitschwang und mit einem Satz stürzte er sich auch schon auf den ersten Typen, der ihm im Weg war.

Mein Grinsen wurde nun zu einem Lächeln.

Als die anderen versuchten ihren Kameraden zu Hilfe zu kommen allerdings, schienen sie vergessen zu haben dass ich auch noch da war… großer Fehler.

Mit meinem ein wenig verharmlosten Kusarigama hatte ich in wenigen Sekunden schon das Narbengesicht von zuvor wieder entwaffnet und mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Magengegend wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht durch meine Kette zu Fall gebracht, sodass ich einfach über ihn marschierte und die Schmerzenslaute ignorierte welche er von sich gab.

Die anderen schienen meine Aktion ebenfalls mitbekommen zu haben, da zwei weitere sich von Kyoya abwandten und auf mich zukommen wollten.

Sie sollten es allerdings nicht weit schaffen.

„Dreht mir den Rücken zu und ich beiß euch zu Tode.", kam es da auch schon von dem Wolkenwächter, als er seine Tonfas, ein wenig umgeben von lila Flammen, auf die beiden niedersausen lies und verpasste ihnen die Tracht Prügel ihres Lebens.

Ich zog dabei nur eine Augenbraue leicht in die Höhe, ehe ich meine Flammen des letzten Willens ebenfalls in meine Waffe fließen ließ, allerdings nicht ganz so viel, da ich wusste wie der Boss zu dem Ganzen ansonsten stand.

Weiß-graue Flammen begannen nun um meine Waffe zu lecken und ein wenig auch um meinen Ring an der linken Hand, welcher einen schwarzen Vollmond mit einem weißen Sichelmond darin zeigte, neben dem üblichen Design der Vongola-Ringe.

Mit einem Wurf, legte sich die Kette meines Kusarigamas nun Momente um den Hals einer weiteren Person, welche gerade wieder versuchen wollte aufzustehen, ehe diese aufgrund des Druckes und den Aspekt meiner Flammen zu Boden ging, dabei kurzzeitig von seinen Sinnen getrennt wie Bewusstlos.

Ein weiterer Blick zur Seite zeigte mir nun, dass Kyoya schon mit seinem Teil der Typen fertig war und dass allesamt mehr als bereit aussahen ins Krankenhaus zu gehen.

Gemütlich lies ich meine Flammen des letzten Willens erlösen und verstaute meine Waffe wieder, ehe ich neben den Wolkenwächter trat, der ebenfalls seine Tonfas wieder verstaute, ehe er mich durchdringend ansah.

Das tat er für ein paar Momente, ehe ich meinen Kopf fragend zur Seite legte.

„Was denn?", erkundigte ich mich einfach und verschränkte grinsend meine Arme hinter den Rücken, Kyoya wandte seinen Blick ab.

„Los komm, ansonsten lohnt sich der Unterricht für dich nicht weiter.", meinte er schlicht und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ich mich bei ihm unterhakte und zu ihm aufsah.

„Hm, das oder ich unterstütze dich noch ein wenig auf deinem Rundgang?", grinste ich ihn in bester Manier an, woraufhin er nur seufzte.

„In Ordnung, aber vergess nicht als mein Schatten bei mir zu bleiben.", erwiderte er ruhig, ein kleines, so seltenes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

Mein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Natürlich! Ich hab dich auch gern Kyoya."


End file.
